Seeds of Regret
by MidnightChaser201
Summary: Krystien Spine was a normal boy waiting for his chance to be part of history. But all his plans are ruined as he gets forcefully tied to the secret world of his parents, parents that he never knew.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Seeds of Regret

By: _**MidnightChaser**_

A pain-filled scream was heard throughout the night, echoing against the high walls of an abandoned temple. The building was once a image of beauty and grandeur, the best of the best. It had floors made out of the finest marble and ceilings covered with the most excellent artwork of its time. The curtains were sewn by the greatest tailors of their era and behind them are majestic windows where the sun would freely shine and bring light to the whole room.

An altar once stood at the back of the infrastructure. This was where the ancient mages performed rituals for their most important goddess, Cellist. They believed that worshipping her would bring them good fortune and keep away their enemies.

But that was thousands of years ago, before the downfall of the mages. They stopped using the temple after that and now, the building is just a ruin, not even worthy of being called a stable, much less a place of worship. The floors were cracked and some are covered with a stinky brown splotch, the curtains had been robbed, windows are broken, and the roof has been blown away by a powerful storm centuries ago. And the only thing that remains from the altar was the dais where it stood.

Placed upon the dais was a table full of chemicals. The ones that can destroy you in a very, very painful way. A hand appeared and grabbed one of the chemicals, a steaming green concoction.

"Now this one will be painful." A woman's voice said. She sounded tired and clearly annoyed. She walked towards the front of the dais where a man is chained on an uncomfortable-looking steel chair. He was covered with his own blood. His body has obviously undergone a lot of torture and the only indication that he was still living was the mild movement of his chest. He raised his head when he heard the woman and revealed a pair of striking lightning-blue eyes. Instead of fear, his eyes were clouded by pity for the woman in front of him.

"Really?" He laughed a joyful and crazy sound. "I thought that last one was supposed to hurt, or the one before that!" The woman gripped her hands, trying to maintain her composure, but it was useless .She grabbed the man's neck and stared at him face to face, with their nose almost touching.

"Listen to me you no good bastard! I've got you chained and there's no way that you can escape, so if I were you, I'd shut the hell up!" She looked extremely furious and stared hard at the man, challenging him to speak anything at all.

The man stared back at her. He didn't anticipate her to react like that but he felt that she deserved it considering how she's been torturing him. He looked at her more closely and was glad to see that she hadn't let go of herself. Her was still as fiery as ever, beautiful emerald-green eyes, and her figure was still drop-dead sexy. He noticed her lips, those soft red pouting lips that use to make him crazy.. Without even realizing what he was doing, he struggled against the chains and pushed himself forward and tried to kiss her, but he missed.

"I knew you'd try something like that." She said. She's standing about two meters away from him now.

"It's amazing that you were able to distance yourself so quickly without making me realize that you have, you've really improve, Amber." He said.

"I've changed a lot from the last time we met. The Amber you knew no longer exists, you killed her years ago."

He looked at her face for any sign of emotion, but there was none. She looked thoughtful for a second before dropping the green mixture and made a beautiful sword appear out of nowhere. It was an estoc sword, the butt of the sword had a stunning emerald and the blade was covered by some sort of words.

"Do you know what this is?" She said while raising the sword. Even though she didn't look strong, Amber lifted the long and probably heavy sword like it was paper.

"A sword?"

"No," she smiled, "this will be the end of your life."

He gulped. He never expected to be killed by her of all people. That was reserved for another person who also hated him vastly. Amber was a sweet girl who wouldn't hurt a fly, but now she's a cold-hearted mage assassin who wouldn't hesitate taking the life of another.

She started advancing towards him in a slow walk, savoring the moment before she ends his life. He wished that it was a sign that she couldn't kill him, but it was not.

"You destroyed my life." She said.

She raised the sword and it glowed bright blue with power, her power.

"You killed my whole clan."

She smiled as if she found the whole thing amusing.

"You broke my heart."

Tears poured from her eyes, dancing on her face before falling to the ground. But even then, her face remained emotionless.

"And…"

Her face betrayed her this time as she let loose all the sadness that she's been keeping inside her all along.

"You_ killed_ my son."

She positioned the tip of the sword on his chest and posed for the attack, ready to stab his heart.

"Any last words?" She asked.

He decided to choose his words very carefully. He can't afford to joke around anymore. Usually he'll try and negotiate with her and tray to make her forgive him but he knows that Amber will kill her no matter what. The best he could do now was to make sure he doesn't leave this world full of regrets. He took a deep breath and exclaimed his thoughts.

"Before you kill me, I just want to tell you that I regret what happened between us. I never wa-… I never wanted to kill your family. As for our son," He winced as the blade's tip penetrated the outer layer of his skin, but he still continued. "I know he would have wanted to meet the two of us before I-." Whatever he was going to say was prevented when the blade pushed deeper and he screamed out in pain. She rotated the blade inside his body and felt joy as she saw him feeling the pain, the same pain he made her felt years ago.

This was it; she's finally been able to take her revenge. There was no doubt inside her heart whether to kill him or not, she already decided on that many years ago. He was her friend, then her lover, and finally he became the father of her son. But all that meant nothing for him as he easily destroyed all of those, including their son.

"Goodbye Damien Santelli."

With a sudden motion, she stabbed his heart, ending his life. It was fast and practically painless, because even though she hated him with every ounce of her being, she will never be able to wipe away the memories and the happiness she once felt with him.

She removed her sword from his corpse and held it close to her heart. Amber never wanted it to end like this; she never wanted to end Damien's life. But what's done is done; she can't control time and go back to where it all started. All she can do now is hide the evidence of what happened here.

She waved her hand and the sword disappeared into thin air, returning to where she summoned it from.

It was a good thing that this temple had been abandoned long ago, because what she was about to do could make her the target of both assassins and the mage council.

Amber shivered at the thought of being captured by the council. They are the kind of mages that you should never, ever mess with. But then again, Damien was once a member of the council yet she was able to capture and kill him. Amber knew that the council will find out about what happened here sooner or later, and when that happens….she decided not to think about it. The important thing is that she get as far away from this place as possible.

She concentrated on her power, deeply thinking on what she wanted and the chemicals disappeared along with the table. She stared at the corpse of her former lover, doubting whether he truly is dead. It just seemed so unreal for him to be killed so easily. He was, after all, one of the most powerful mage there is, a former member of the council.

She went outside the temple and prepared for what she's about to do. She has already removed all of the evidence that might link his death to her and the only thing left is to get rid of the corpse.

Concentrating on her powers, she envisioned the whole temple engulfed with white flames.

"Usaretama!" She shouted, and her vision became true. She stayed only to watch the temple burn until the white flames have turned everything to dust, and then started consuming themselves.

She successfully got rid of all the evidence and she could finally breathe clearly. Walking away from the burned building, she didn't realize that there was a single evidence that she didn't erase.

Amber Stone never wiped the evidence of her tears.


	2. Krystien Spine

Seeds of Regret

By: MidnightChaser

Chapter One: Krystien Spine

Krystien was waiting for the bell to ring. It was the last day of the school year and the last class of the day. When the bell rings, the summer vacation will officially start and he will finally be able to have more free time. He won't have to worry about the stupid students anymore. It will be two months away from school, not worrying about being late for class or finishing a late project, he'll have all the time he needs to prepare even more for the inevitable future.

The only ones not able to fully experience this freedom are those who weren't prudent enough to even pass. He completely believes that they don't deserve the joys of summer if they can't comprehend the importance of school.

Krystien actually likes school. He likes the idea of it and its operations, but he detests those who do not care enough to even pass an easy project or do their assignments. In his mind, they'll end up worthless and useless to the world. But he will be remembered. Somehow, someway, he will make sure that all the people of the generations to come will know who he is and what he had done.

The teacher was still lecturing the class about how they shouldn't squander their summer by doing dull things like watching television or playing games, instead they should spend time bonding with their families or do more studying. All the other students agreed but Krystien didn't. He can't spend time with his family, because he doesn't have one.

According to the orphanage where he came from, he was abandoned there by his father when he was just a baby. His father came during a cold night and dropped him off at the building's doorstep, crying and covered only with a thin cloth with his name on it. The nuns took care of him from then. He was very smart for his age and often asked the caretakers where his family is. He never gave up hope that his family will one day come back for him, but no one ever did. When he was six years old, he learned that his 'father' left a bank account for him. It was supposed to be for his education but Krystien decided not to use it for that.

Instead, he worked hard and studied even harder to gain a free scholarship. He knew he could do it if he just wanted to and naturally, he did. An online competition was launched in facebook. It was an essay writing contest about social media. The first placer would be awarded with a full scholarship for four years of high school and he was the one to win that contest. He's been enjoying school in DJAPMNHS ever since while his money gained interest in the bank. He also made sure that only he will be able to access it. It took a lot of time because he was underage and very young. But he was finally able to convince the one who manages it. He never knew how he did it but it just happened.

"All right III-Cattleya!" said the teacher. "This will be your last day as third years. This room was clean when you first entered so it's only right that it be cleaned before you leave, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the students answered. He wanted to snort at that moment. Since when did these undeserving filths ever clean anything at all? They'll probably just make more mess. He decided not to help and exercise his right as the overall supervisor of the room to skip this final clean-up.

"Good." She said, before walking out of the room.

The classroom wasn't that dirty until they walked out. Most of the students decided to just go out of the door and start having fun, leaving their mess like papers and candy wrappers in the floor without any care at all. The only ones who remained were the official cleaners, him, and the class' top two to top seven, wanting to show how 'good' and 'disciplined' they are.

But in reality those six were the laziest students there are.

Jaya Cast, also known as Becky 2, was moving the seats so the floor can be waxed by Noah Duke. Jerome Treata was the one polishing the windows, seats, desks, and just about anything he can touch with his mop. Joyce Pearl seems to have forgotten about the rest of the world as she was openly making out with Carl Pat. Krystien recoiled from them as he noticed the ample amount of saliva from the inexperienced pair. He never thought that kissing can be so bungled and chaotic, but those two seems to like doing things that could still be considered impossible.

He turned his eyes away from the disgusting duo and noticed the class' vice president lounging about by the doorway. Standing with ideal posture and spotless clothes, Shiva Dest was the representation of the perfect student. Her hair was properly combed and tied back in a ponytail reaching halfway to her waist. Her eyes were conical as she made sure that everyone was doing their work. She would have looked very fearsome if it wasn't for the fact that she was the smallest individual in the room.

Shiva turned her head towards him and her eyes narrowed even more. Back then Krystien thought that she naturally hated him, but the real reason was because of her eyes. She abused them by studying late at night, waking up early in the morning, spending long hours in front of the computer to study the lesson and then washing her eyes even though they were tired. She did all this to become the best student in her class. By the end of her elementary years, she became the First Honor but also a girl with eye problems. Still she refused to wear eyeglasses because she claims that it makes her look dim-witted, when in fact she always looks stupid.

She was always the second best in high school though, because of, well because of him. No matter how hard she tried Krystien was always three steps ahead of her. And for some reason she blamed her failures on her poor eyesight while simultaneously blaming him for them.

Krystien watched as she slowly realized who she was staring at and her mouth curled into a sneer.

Shiva walked towards him in an arrogant stride, her face set on a really annoying smirk.

Krystien wondered what it is she wants. Usually she'll have a reason for talking to him, mostly when he does something that outshines her.

He stood up to face her and met her eye to eye. It was aggravating how her eyes keep shaking, literally. She might have been looking straight but still, her eyes were like two oval vibrators that won't stop moving.

"So Krystien," She said with a friendly, but obviously fake, smile. "What do you plan on doing this summer? My family and I are going to spend two weeks in _boracay_."

Krystien knew that she was trying to piss him off by using her wealth, but he was so used to it that he hardly cared. But the fact that she mentioned the word 'family' was different. It was a sore topic for him that he usually avoids. Just hearing the word makes him want to punch the speaker. Luckily, Krystien was great at self-control.

"I'm curious as to why you think such a topic would interest me. But good luck to you then," he said. "Be careful of the great whites. I hear they like eating humans in the deeper parts of the beach when they venture too far."

He smirked when Shiva's whole facade turned chalked white. She might be considered smart in school subjects, but when it's about general facts, she's outright clueless.

"You're lying! There are no great white sharks in Philippines!" She shouted.

"If you seek it out in the internet, you'll discover that they come in Boracay every summer and one unlucky fellow always gets…..slaughtered."

Her face shifted from shock to confusion and then horror. Krystien suddenly remembered why she hated him so much. He had a habit of giving 'false information' to anyone who asks him a question. There was even one time he told another student that classes were canceled for the week because of a weak storm, and only because he asked him. He ended up missing the final exams and failed to graduate. Those were the sweet days that he won't mind repeating. But these days nobody ever trusted him and they made sure to spread it all over the campus. Krystien didn't mind it because nobody ever disturbs him anymore. As for friends, well they say that friends should be by your side all the time. It's not his fault that no one can ever go to the same level as him.

He watched Shiva with faint amusement as she glared at him. He knew that she's been forbidden to access the computer ever since her eyes got dim. And asking her parents (or anyone at all) if there are sharks in Boracay will make her look stupid, something she always tries to evade.

Krystien noticed that the other students have stopped what they were doing and were instead looking at them. Even the drool covered couple had stopped their session to watch them. And this is the reason why he hates her.

Every time they meet, a loud and probably amusing verbal conflict always happens. It was so frequent that their classmates expected it to happen whenever both are present in the same class. Some even brought their own video cameras and captured the whole argument on tape. They never got to show the video however because Krystien stole all of those from them.

It was one of the most popular topics in school for a whole year. Seven high-tech and very _expensive _gadgets suddenly vanishing without a trace. He was the primary suspect but they never found any validation of their claim except that all the cameras had a video of his fight with Shiva. Sadly for them it wasn't enough evidence to make the school principal believe he was the culprit..

He lips twitched as he recalled selling the cameras in very cheap prices. But his delight was short-lived as a hand flew fast towards his face.

_SMACK!_

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room. Everyone gasped when they saw Shiva slap Krystien in the cheek. He erased all sign of emotion from his face and gently touched the spot where her hand landed. He narrowed his eyes at her and she immediately flinched back.

No one, not even the bravest ever tried to pick a fight against him. Especially not some stupid girl like her! His chest boiled with untamed fury and he wanted to hurt her too. Hurt her so much that she'll remember it as long as she lives. But there were so many eyewitnesses and he forced himself to calm down.

Shiva never realized the danger she put herself into because his face remained impassive all the time.

"Well well," He said with the softest tone he could procure. "I never thought that you'd ever have the audacity to do something like that. I almost want to applaud you."

"Yeah, I do! And you better be careful cause I swear that it will be more painful the next time you lie to me you stupid fool. You're just jealous of me because I have a _family_ and you don't! That's right, you're an orphan and you'll forever be without a family. You'll probably die in some hospital alone cause _no one wants you!_" She said the last part with venom laced into her voice. Krystien had the urge to punch her face, but lightning flashed across the whole room and his anger subsided.

Her face showed all the arrogance she felt. It must have felt good, being the first to actually hit Krystien Spine and not end up in the ground with a swollen wound. Their little audience waited to see his reaction and while the others were already gossiping about it and some were already sending messages to their friends.

He had enough of her childish behavior and decided to just leave. He can already see the students outside watching from the windows, trying to anticipate his next move. He picked up his bag and caught another sight of Shiva's haughty look. He had never been embarrassed by anyone and he doesn't plan on letting this one go.

He stopped when he was directly beside her.

"Only real fools will call someone like me a fool." He said this quietly and softly, making sure that only she will hear his message. "And before I go, let me warn you. It'll probably be best if you stay clear of manholes. It would be such a shame if you fall on one and never resurface."

He smirked when she froze, terror covering her face because of the hidden threat.

He left then, walking confidently while the students made way to avoid him. It was how life was for him. He has never been an ordinary person, not even from the start. He reached the school gates and easily maneuvered his way from the crowd. As he was walking back to his house, he never considered it a home, rain started falling heavily, drenching everything around him.

Life was never fair, but sometimes he thought it was even more unfair to him. That's why he just learned to ride with the flow of fate, waiting for the time where he will stand up against the strong currents and choose his own path.


End file.
